


A Story of Two Heroes (On hiatus)

by CertainVICTORy



Series: Trainshipping Holidays [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Kidnapping, Legendary Pokemon, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: The family travel to Unova, in hopes of rescuing Neil from the twins! What exciting tales wait for them? Part 6 of my Trainshipping Holiday series
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Trainshipping Holidays [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784917
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Vic here with another part of my Trainshipping Holiday series! Neil is owned by my friend Gummymela (tumblr/twitter) And Hide is owned by me! Enjoy this next exciting adventure in the story!

Hide gripped the cushion and bit his lip as he stared at his Poketech. 

_ ‘Neil, please be okay, please….’  _ Hide tapped the screen as the red blinking dot pulsed and beeped.

“Hide…” Victor’s voice snapped him back into reality as he shot his head up.

“Y..Yeah?” Hide stared at the Champion, who smiled and placed a hand on their shoulder.

“Neil will be okay; he has his Pokemon with him.”

“Are you sure?” Victor furrowed his brow and chuckled.

“Of course, I’m sure he’s my son. And knowing those two clowns, they want to use him to get to me.”

“What do they want with you?”

“Actually, they want us…” Hop interrupted, “Well, more Zacian, and Zamazenta and the Wishing Stars.” Hide tilted their head and rubbed his chin as he stared at the two adults.

“Zacian? Zamazenta? Wishing Stars….Oh, they must be the Legendary Pokemon in your region.”

“Wow, this kid is smart!” Hop chuckled as he grinned at Hide. “Yeah, those Legendaries saved Galar whenever it was plunged into an event called: The Darkest Day. Ever heard of it?” 

“I think so...I remember reading about it from somewhere.” Hide crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he tried to recall the book. “Oh! It was called: Galar: A History! Professor Sonia wrote it!” 

“That’s right!” Hop nodded and smiled. “She’s actually my mentor, and she happens to be in Unova!”

“ **_The_ ** Professor Sonia, was your mentor?” Hide’s eyes lit up as Hop chuckled. 

“Yeah, she helped teach me everything I know!”

“And we get to meet her too? I’ve read so many of her books!” Hide bounced on the plane’s chair cushion.

“Calm down, there, kiddo.” Victor ruffled Hide’s hair, causing them to blush. “I know you’re excited, but we have to figure out where Neil is at, and we are counting on you to show us.” Victor pointed to Hide’s Poketech and winked as he stared down at the red dot.

“Chin up, Hide!” Hop smiled and ruffled his hair. “Why not pass the time and show me those cool apps you have!”

“Oh, okay.” Hide grinned as he lifted his Poketech for the Professor to see.

A few minutes later, Gloria looked back from the cockpit and pointed towards the tall buildings that stood before them. “Hey, guys! We are approaching Unova as we speak.”

“How much longer, Gloria?” Victor touched her shoulder and sighed as she touched his hand.

“About thirty minutes. Mistralton City is just up ahead, but we need to get clearance from them before I can land.”

“Thanks….”

“Vic, you gonna be okay?” Victor looked back at Hop, who chuckled as Hide showed him his many applications.

“Yeah...I’m just worried about Neil.”

“It will be alright; thankfully, we know where he’s at. We just have to make sure to rescue him before something bad happens.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of. What if...we don’t make it.” Victor looked away and winced as Gloria flicked his forehead. “Ow!”

“Don’t say things like that, Vic! We will find him! He’s capable of handling himself. I mean, he is yours and Hop’s son! How can he not know what he’s doing?”

“You’re right.” Victor laughed as he rubbed his head. “I’ll make sure those two clowns will get what they deserve!”

“That’s the spirit!” Gloria smiled and jumped as she saw a flashing red light on her headset. “Oh, it must be them!” She placed it over her head and turned on the mic.

“Yes, this is flight, 227 from Galar requesting permission to land, over!” Gloria waited for a response and smiled. “Alright, I got the all clear; we are good to go!”

“You named the plane after my jersey number?” Victor raised a brow as Gloria chuckled.

“Is that a problem, mister Champion?”

“No, not really, I think it’s sweet!” Victor smiled as he sat back down and stared out the window. “Neil...don’t worry, I’ll save you if it’s the last thing I do.”

* * *

Neil leaned against the cold metal wall as he glared at Sordward and Sheilbert.

“Looks like you’re caught again, little Wooloo.” Sordward grinned as he looked down at Neil behind the metal cage. “Now, we sit tight while we take you back home!”

“What do you want from me! Why do you keep following us!”

“Oh, the mouth on this one!” Shielbert scoffed and waved his finger at Neil. “You’re the ones following us! We are just trying to power up Eternatus again.” He held up the Pokeball and frowned as it was black in color and sealed shut. “Eternatus has sealed itself away after losing so much energy, and now it’s up to us to return it to normal.”

“So that you can destroy my home? I won’t let you!” Neil grabbed the metal bars and shouted at the brothers. “You won’t get away with this!”

“Oh, my dear boy, we already have!” Sordward pointed at Neil’s head and laughed. “Your father’s have no idea where you are and are gonna waste their time trying to find you! Little did they know that you’ll be here in Unova!”

“What do you want with this region?” Neil frowned as Sordward continued to touch his forehead.

“Well, we heard that two powerful Pokemon reside here. Suppose we were to infuse them with Dynamax energy. It should be enough to revitalize Eternatus! And there’s nothing you can do about it!” Sordward laughed as he pocked Neil’s head, causing the boy to bite his finger. “OW! YOU LITTLE BRAT!” Sordward grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him back. “You’re lucky we still have use of you! For now, just be a good little boy and sit there!”

“Oh, dear brother, it seems as the boy drew blood.” Shielbert chuckled as he looked back at Neil. “If you even think about trying to escape, you can forget it. We are in the sky where no one can find you. No one knows where you are. So just give up. You’ve lost.” The brothers walked away, leaving Neil alone in his cell.

“Hide, I hope you can find me soon.” Neil leaned back and stared at the ceiling. “I hope that Shellos escaped.” Neil sighed and curled into a ball as the room around him started to get cold. “It’s a good thing I have my hoodie.” Neil smiled as he slowly fell asleep. His watch, blinking in the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Hide climbed down the ladder of Gloria’s plane and looked around Mistralton City. They adjusted their tie as he looked at his Poketech. “According to this, Neil is close to this city!”

“Oh, good.” Victor jumped down and stretched as he looked at Hide’s watch. “Has he moved since the last time you check?”

“Well, I can’t say for certain, but based on the movement, whoever has him, is planning on going to this location.” Hide pointed to a small area surrounded by forest and mountains.”

“What could those two brothers want over there.” Hop rubbed his chin and shook his head as he heard a voice call out to him.

“Oh my, Hop, is that you?” Hide looked over and saw a woman with orange hair that had a few neon blue streaks running around the ends of them.

“Oh, Sonia!” Hop waved and ran towards the woman and hugged her as she smiled at him. “But come on! It’s Professor Hop now!” Sonia shook her head and ruffled Hop’s hair.

“Is that any way to talk to your mentor, Hoppy?” Sonia giggled as Hop blushed and adjusted his lab coat.

“Sonia...not in front of Vic!”

“Oh, Vic, Gloria, it’s nice to see you guys again, and oh my!” Sonia walked towards the twins and hugged them. “You guys have gotten so big the last time I saw you! Victor, you still look great despite your age! And Gloria, I see you’ve been working out!” Gloria grinned and flexed her arms.

“Of course I have, I have to keep my brother and his husband safe, right? And of course, protecting Galar from poachers is a plus too!” 

“I see, I see! That’s good! How’s everyone else doing, Victor?” Sonia looked down at Hide and raised a brow. “This kid...that’s not Neil...wait, no way.” She gasped and pointed at Victor. “You guys had another kid while I was gone, didn’t you???”

“What? No!” Victor held his hands up and shook his head. “This is Neil’s friend.” Victor crouched down and smiled at Hide. “He tells us that he’s a huge fan of your work, Sonia.”

“Really?” Sonia smiled and crouched down to him. “It’s always nice to meet my fans. I’m Sonia, but I guess you know that already!” Hide blushed and stuck out their hand.

“I’m Hideyoshi...or Hide for short...it’s nice to meet the author of my favorite books!” Hide forced a small smile as Sonia shook their hand.

“Likewise, but where’s your friend Neil? It’s not unlike him to not be here…” Sonia looked up at Victor and Hop, who looked to the ground. Sonia quickly stood up and placed her hands on Victor’s shoulders. “Tell me everything.”

“We can never get anything past you, Sonia.” Victor chuckled and stared at her. “Neil’s been kidnapped by Sordward, and Shielbert...I’m sure you got my message a while back when the tried to revive Eternatus again back home.”

“Yeah, I was a bit worried, but you guys seem to handle it well. But how did Neil get kidnapped?” Hide tugged at Sonia’s coat and fumbled his hands.

“Well, they were visiting Sinnoh, and when Neil and I were out fishing together, those guys appeared out of the water and grabbed him! Neil told me to come get Mister Victor and Mister Hop, but I’m worried about him...is he going to be okay?” Sonia smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

“He will don’t worry, your pretty head. He is Victor and Hop’s son; he will be fine. But I’ll do my best to offer any help I can give! Do you guys have any leads at all?” Hide nodded and held up their Poketech.

“Before Neil got kidnapped, he wore one of my Poketechs, and I could track him to this location right here.”

“We don’t know where that is,” Victor took Hop’s hand and sighed. “Do you think you know where that location is?” Sonia examined the screen and smiled.

“Well, around that area is Icirrus City, but that’s all I can gather from that.”

“I did the math Ms. Sonia, and I think Neil is flying over this area!” Hide pointed a little bit north of Icirrus City, causing Sonia to gasp and pull out her notebook.

“I know that location!”

“Really?” Hop watched as Sonia flipped through a few pages and showed the group a picture of a large tower.

“Yeah, I was about to head over there myself, since I was investigating the legend of Zekrom and Reshiram.” Hide’s eyes widened as he saw the two Dragon Legendaries in front of his face.

_ ‘Wait...those look familiar..’  _

“So, Sonia, what’s the legend about, if I may ask?” Hop tilted his head as Sonia flipped through the pages. 

“Well, The origins of Zekrom and Reshiram are told in legends, as they were once a single powerful Dragon Pokémon used by twin heroes in order to create the Unova region. But the brothers each sought something different in life—truth for the older brother and ideals for the younger—and they began to argue, then fight, over whose side was right. In response, the single dragon split into two Pokémon: Reshiram, who sided with the older twin, and Zekrom, who sided with the younger twin. The two dragons were equally matched as they battled, and neither conquered the other. As a result, the brothers set aside their differences and equally declared that there was no right side, either. But the sons of the heroes resumed the fight, and Reshiram and Zekrom destroyed the region with their fire and lightning powers. They subsequently disappeared afterward.” Hide rubbed his chin as Sonia talked about the legend.

_ ‘Fire and Lightning...that’s like the time when Neil and I were together back home...could that be them?’  _

“So, are you saying that Neil might be in that location where Hide pointed out?” Victor asked as Sonia nodded.

“If anything, the two brothers are trying to infuse Zekrom and Reshiram with Dynamax Energy...if that happens, I don’t know what would happen to this region.”

“Then, we have to stop them!” Hide shouted as the group stared at him. Hide gripped his bag and stared at his Poketech. “I don’t know much about these guys, but they seem dangerous! I want to save Neil and prevent those guys from getting what they want!” Hop smiled and ruffled Hide’s hair.

“I like this kid already, love the passion. Gloria, is the plane ready to go?”

“As always! It’s almost done refueling, and we can be up in the air again in about a few minutes.” Gloria climbed back onto the plane and smiled as she sat down in her chair.

“Awesome!” Hop crouched down to Hide and smiled at him. “We are counting on you to direct us to Neil.”

“Right!” Hide nodded as Victor and Hop went back inside the plane.

“Wait, let me come too.” Sonia ran towards the plane as Hop turned around.

“Are you sure?” 

“And miss out on rescuing Neil? Are you kidding? He loves my books; how can I not see him? Besides.” Sonia smiled at Hide and looked back up at Victor. “I want him to introduce me to his friend formally.”

“Alright, then.” Victor chuckled as Sonia climbed inside the plane. “It’s a good thing Gloria’s plane can fit a lot of people. You coming Hide?”

“Yeah!” Hide stared at the ground as he climbed on.

_ ‘Reishiram and Zekrom...if it is them, then why did they visit Sinnoh? Could it be that Neil and I are? Nah...that can’t be...there’s no way.’  _ Hide looked towards the sky as a storm cloud slowly flew overhead.


	3. Chapter 3

Hide placed his forehead on the plane’s window, occasionally glancing at his Poketech, watching the red dot get closer and closer to its intended destination.

“Hide, was it?” Sonia looked back from the front seat, causing him to jump up and bang his head on the glass.

“Oww, uh yeah?” 

“So, I see you’ve dyed your hair orange!” Hide looked up and blushed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“Yeah...I just wanted to dye it cause I thought it’d be cool!” 

“Are you sure it’s not because you’re a fan of Sonia?” Hop grinned as Hide hid their face from view.

“No! I just liked the color...that’s all.”

“Oh, that’s a shame…” Sonia pouted and faced forward. “I was actually gonna be honored if you said you did.” Hide looked down and began to fidget as he touched his fingers together.

“Well, I kind of did...just a little bit….” Sonia chuckled and smiled back at Hide.

“That’s so cute! I’ll be sure to send you the first copy of this next book, just for you!”

“Really?” Hide quickly sprung up from his seat, his eyes alit with excitement. “I get to read the first copy of your books?”

“Of course! Although it won’t be the first copy, since that goes to my other number one fan.” Sonia looked back at Hop, who chuckled and scratched his face. “You sure love to read them, don’t you Hop.”

“Oh yeah!” The Professor beamed. “I read them to Neil all the time, and he loves your books!”

“I’m glad that my number one fan loves them.” Sonia winked at Hide and looked forward before pointing towards a large tower. “There! That’s where we need to go.”

“What is that place?” Victor stared at the large worn out tower, which stretched far above the clouds.

“That’s Dragonspiral Tower.” Sonia bit her thumb and stared at it. “It is said that the legendary Pokemon: Reshiram and Zekrom were created and found here. Gloria, tread carefully, we don’t know if they are still active.”

“Of course,” Gloria chuckled and tapped the roof of the plane. “This bad boy can handle anything!” She flew around the tower, carefully looking around the bottom floor. “Hmm, do you guys see anything?”

“No...I don’t” Victor shook his head and stared at the waters. “I don’t see Neil anywhere.” Hide looked up at the Champion and stared down at his Poketech.

“He should be around here...the red dot hasn’t moved.” Hide tapped the screen and raised a brow. “Wait...they are above us?” Suddenly the plane rocked as an airship came into view from above them.

“Gloria!” Victor shouted as his sister nodded and gripped the controls.

“I’m on it!” Gloria flew the plane below the airship and watched as it flew towards the top of the tower. “What is that thing?”

“Well, it looks like an airship.” Hop pondered, causing Gloria to punch his arm.

“I know that, but is that the airship that the twins are in?” Gloria looked back at Hide, who nodded in response.

“Yeah, that’s them alright...is there any way you can bring us up close?”

“I can try!” Gloria shifted the plane around the airship and slowly flew towards the back of it. The Airship began to pick up speed as it climbed to the top of the tower. “Crap...it’s going to fast for me to get there safely!” The plane sputtered and shook as it climbed higher and higher.

“Gloria, can you follow it to the top?” Victor watched as the airship went closer to the clouds.

“Not likely...my plane can’t go that high...not while the storm is coming closer to us.” Gloria pointed at a dark cloud loomed overhead. 

“Gloria...please, we have to!” 

“I know, keep your cap on!” Gloria took a deep breath and smiled at Victor. “I’ll get us close, but we have one shot...you have to jump, okay?” Victor nodded.

“Okay, Hop, are you with me?”

“Of course!” Hop chuckled as Gloria’s plane flew upwards towards the back of the airship. Hop looked down at Hide and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Can I trust you to watch over the plane with Sonia and Gloria?”

“What? I can’t go?” Hide protested.

“I’m sorry, but it’s too dangerous for a kid like you to go out there...I’m sorry Hide.” Victor crouched down and stared at him in the eyes. “I know you want to rescue Neil, but let Hop, and I handle things, okay?”

“But…” Hide bit his lip and stared at the ground. “Okay…” 

“Vic, we are getting close!” Gloria shouted as she unlocked the hatches. “Remember, you got one shot at this!” Victor threw open the door and took a deep breath as he stared at the airship.

“Okay, Vic...you can do this...it’s just a small jump, and if you miss, you’ll fall a few thousand feet in the air…” Victor shook his head and slapped his face. “Man, I’d rather face Eternatus than do this!”

“Vic…” Hop took Victor’s hand and squeezed it.

“Hop?”

“It’s okay...I’m here for you.” Hop kissed Victor’s hand and smiled at him. “Remember, we are doing this for Neil.” The Champion laughed and smiled back at Hop.

“Yeah, you’re right...it’s for Neil! Let’s go, Hop...Hide you stay saf-” Victor looked down, and Hide was nowhere to be found. “What? Where’d he?”

“Vic!” Gloria shouted as she pointed towards Hide, who clung onto the airship’s railing and climbed over. 

“Hide! Get back here!” Victor watched as he shook his head at the Champion.

“Neil is my best friend, Mister Victor! I can’t stand back and feel useless!”

“Hide!” Victor reached out towards the railing but froze as he felt the hair’s on his arm stand on end. “What?” 

“Look out!” Sonia shouted as a blue lighting bolt flew out from the storm cloud. Zapping in between the plane and the airship.

“Guys, get back inside!” Gloria shouted as she stumbled to get the plane stable.

“But, Hide!” Hop looked up as the airship began to disappear into the clouds.

“Let him go, Hop…” Victor grabbed Hop’s hand and nodded at Hide.

“But…”

“It’s fine...Hide has that look on him that makes me trust him.” Victor pointed at Hide and gave him a thumbs-up. “We will be waiting, but be safe, okay?”

“Right!” Hide adjusted his bag and ran towards the back door of the airship. He gripped the door handle and looked down at his Poketech. “Okay, Neil...I’m coming, just sit tightly!” Hide forced open the door but froze as he looked back at the storm cloud.

_ ‘Was that?’ _ Hide shook his head of his thoughts and ran inside the airship.


	4. Chapter 4

Hide quietly walked inside the metal airship, occasionally stumbling to regain their balance. “Wow,” He whispered while looking around. “This airship is kind of big...there must be a map or something.” Hide looked down at his Poketech and frowned as the screen froze. “I wonder if there’s some interference…” Hide jumped as he heard the sound of footsteps approach him. 

_ ‘Gotta hide…’  _ Hide scurried towards a hallway and peered around the corner.

“Did you hear?” A mechanic walked past Hide, talking with another trainer. “The bosses captured the son of the Champion from Galar.”

“Wait,  _ the _ Champion from Galar, like Champion Victor?” There was a panic in the trainer’s voice. “The Champion who could wipe the floor with us with a single Pokemon?”

“Uh, yeah, that guy.”

“Shouldn’t we be afraid?”

“There’s no need...the bosses say that the Champ doesn’t know where his son is, so we are safe.”

“Right, it’s not like we can be found out...where’s the little guy being held anyway?” The mechanic scoffed and shook his head.

“Not sure, only the bosses know.”

“Right...well, let’s just get ready to raid Dragonspiral Tower...you have the traps ready?”

“Yep, me and the boys have them rigged up, so whenever the legendaries get here, we can capture them!” The pair walked away as Hide came out of the shadows.

“Hmm, traps, huh? That could be dangerous, but also I need to find Neil.” Hide looked around and found a computer panel and smiled. “And I know just how to get to him. They ran towards the panel and inspected it, gently placing a hand over the screen. “Looks easy to navigate.” Hide cracked his fingers and began typing.

_ ‘Enter Password…’  _

“Hmm…” Hide scratched his chin and laughed. “Well, it looks like a job for Rotom.” He released the Plasma Pokemon and smiled as it danced around his head. “Hey, buddy, you think you can help me out here?” Hide cupped his hands and brought Rotom to the computer. Rotom snickered and flew inside the monitor. Sparks flew around as Rotom’s face appeared on the video screen. 

“Alright!” Hide typed away and giggled as Rotom zapped his fingers. “Rotom, I’m trying to rescue Neil! Now can you get me inside their database?” Rotom hummed and smiled as Hide stood back. Hide stared at the keys as they pressed down to type the password.

_ ‘Password confirmed.’  _

“So...SwordShield was the password...kind of unoriginal if you ask me.” Hide shook his head as he flipped through the computer. “Hmm, no, no, no….ah there!” Hide clicked on a map of the Airship and smirked. “Hmm, airlock...mess hall...prison cells. Ah!” Hide pressed his finger on the screen and brought out his Poketech. “Okay, time to hook this baby up!” Hide plugged in a cable from his watch to the computer and pressed the Poketech’s screen.

“The data breach was this way!” Hide jumped as he heard a voice coming from behind him.

“Crud, they found me out! Rotom!” Hide shook his head and placed his hands on his hips. “You were supposed to be stealthy!” Rotom sighed sheepishly at Hide.

“It’s okay, just hurry up with the data!” Hide stared at the Poketech and smiled as it finished downloading. “Okay, Rotom, let’s get out of here!” Hide cupped his hands and caught Rotom and ducked through the hallway and hid from view. 

“This way!” The mechanic looked at the open computer panel and looked around. “Search the ship! We have intruders!”

_ ‘Oh no…’  _ Hide back away and tripped and landed on his back, alerting the crew of his presence. 

“There!” 

“Oh, gotta run!” Hide bolted away and looked back as the crew chased him. “Okay, Hide...think think think.” He looked up and let go of Rotom. “Rotom, use Shockwave!” 

“Look out!” The crew froze as a wave of electricity zapped around the hallway, bending the pipes around them, sending steam all around. “Where’s the kid?” they shouted as Hide quickly slipped away.

_ ‘Okay...let’s see…’  _ They glanced down at the watch and smirked.  _ ‘Air vents...nice…’  _ He turned the corner and crouched down. He gripped the panel and pulled with all his might but slipped and fell back.

“Oww… I need some extra muscle...or should I saw, claws.” Hide sent out his Chimchar, who flipped and sat on Hide’s shoulders. “Chimchar, use Scratch!” The Chimp Pokemon jumped off and slashed through the panel before landing on his feet. “Alright!” Hide returned his Pokemon into their Pokeballs and crawled inside.

“Okay, according to the map...Neil is this way!” Hide crawled through the low air vents and smiled as he spotted the blinking red dot. “Good, he’s close by again!” Hide took a few steps and turned the corner before peering through a vent. “Is that?” He looked closer and spotted a familiar red hoodie. 

_ ‘Neil…’  _ Hide grabbed the vent covering and winced as it felt cold to the touch.  _ ‘What the heck?’  _ Hide shivered as ice formed around the vent.  _ ‘Are they crazy?’  _ Suddenly the door opened from below, and Sordward and Shielbert chuckled.

“Look, the little Wooloo is a little chilly, brother!” Shielbert scoffed and walked over to Neil’s cage. He looked up and clattered his teeth.

“W...why...are you doing this to me, you creeps?” Neil shivered and sat up as Sordward laughed at him.

“Well, we need to break you...there’s no one coming for you.”

“You’re wrong! My dads will save me! They always will!”

“Oh? Then why haven’t they showed up?” Neil looked to the ground and shook his head at the twins.

“No...they will come for me...I just know it.” Shielbert grinned at the boy and pressed a remote.

“Then what’s this?” A screen appeared, and a video of Gloria’s plane appeared.

“Huh?” Neil grabbed the bars and stared at the screen.

“Oh, so you do recognize them…Why don’t we give them a little welcome.” Shielbert pushed another button and laughed as the airship shook.

“What are you doing?” 

“Watch…” Neil’s eyes widened as he watched his aunt’s plane darken.

“Stop! Don’t hurt them!”

“We just need to silence them...don’t worry, we won’t kill them...unless they don’t survive that is.”

“No! Papa, Dad; please don’t take them away from me!” Neil cried out as he spotted a missile approach his aunt’s plane.

“Let’s see how this plays out.” The twins laughed as the screen shook violently. Neil cried and slumped to the ground as he spotted the plane going down before the screen went dark. 

“Oh, poor thing...it looks like it didn’t make it...such a shame…” Sordward laughed and walked away. “Let’s go, brother...it’s a tad too chilly for my taste.”

“Of course...be seeing you, boy.” The twins laughed as the doors closed behind him.

“They’re gone...aren’t they?” Neil slumped over and hugged himself. “No one is coming…” 

“That’s odd…” Hide pondered and crossed his legs. “I could’ve sword Gloria’s plane was shaped differently…” Hide’s eyes widened as he looked at Neil. “That’s because it wasn’t...oh no, Neil.” Hide looked around and frowned as the drop was too high up for him. “I have to find a closer way down.” Hide looked down at his Poketech and ruffled his hair. “Okay, I know a way….” Hide turned around and quickly faced Neil and raised a brow as he spotted a white patch of fur, followed by something pink that moved across the ground.

  
_ ‘What was that?’  _ Hide cleaned his glasses and shook his head.  _ ‘Probably nothing...don’t worry, Neil...I’m coming for ya.’  _ With that, Hide continued into the vents as Neil’s cries echoed throughout his cell.


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay, if I turn this corner…” Hide crawled around the vents and spotted the entrance to the jails. “Ah!” He looked through the vents and spotted two guards. 

_ ‘Great...I have to deal with this mess...I wonder if I can get the element of surprise on them?’  _ Hide sent out Chimchar and held out a piece of paper.

“Hey, Chimchar.” They whispered. “Can you Ember this?” Chimchar nodded and blasted a small flame on the paper. Hide quickly blew it out and wafted it towards the vents...causing smoke to spill out.

_ ‘Not a lot, but it should be enough to get their attention.’  _ Hide smirked as the smoke climbed around the room.

“What the? Check the vents!” The guards approached the metal gate and peered inside.

“I don’t see anything?” One of them said as they touched the vent and opened it.

“Rotom, Thundershock!” A sudden bolt of electricity shot out from the dark, zapping one of the guards.

“What the?” The other guard watched as their co-worker fell to the ground. “Hey!”

“Chimchar, use Scratch!” Chimchar jumped onto the guard’s face and scratched them with his claws as Hide appeared from the vents. “I’ll be taking that, thank you!” Hide walked over and took a key card from the guard’s pocket and ran towards the door. “Chimchar, Rotom, let’s go!” Hide jumped up and slipped the card into the slot and smiled as the door opened.

“Hey!” The guard ran towards Hide, just as their Pokemon joined him.

“See ya, thanks for the access!” Hide smiled as the door shut behind him. “Rotom, can you hack that door and keep it from opening?” Rotom nodded as it flew inside the nearby panel and giggled as the locks shut tightly. Hide shook his head as he heard the loud banging from the other side of the door.

“That should keep us busy for a bit.” Hide shivered as he searched around the jail cells. “Huh, was it that big?” He rubbed his hand together and hugged himself. “Wow, it’s freezing.”

“Chimchar!” The Chimp Pokemon sat on Hide’s shoulder and hugged him.

“Thanks, buddy!” Hide smiled as the Fire-Type Pokemon warmed him up. “Now, let’s look for, Neil!” Hide spotted his friend and ran towards the jail cell. “Neil, I’m here!”

“Hide...is that you?” The boy looked up and scoffed as he turned away. “You’re not real...you’re just my imagination playing tricks on me…”

“That’s not true, Neil! I’m more than real!” Hide looked around and stared at the lock. “Chimchar, can you break this for me?” The Chimp Pokemon jumped off of Hide’s shoulder’s sand continuously slashed at the lock, slowly breaking it. 

“Don’t worry, Neil, we will get you out of here so you can see your Dads!”

“What’s the point.” He scoffed. “They are gone anyway...I saw the plane get shot down...I’m really all alone again…” Neil sighed as he stared at the wall. “Dad and Papa...they are gone...I’m all alone.” Neil whimpered just as the lock broke off.

“Neil, that’s not true! They are alive!” Hide held out their hand and wait for Neil.

“I don’t know Hide...I saw the video! I saw their plane get shot down!” 

“Neil, that wasn’t Gloria’s plane!”

“How do you know?” Neil raised a brow as Hide scoffed.

“Neil, your Aunt’s plane is shaped differently, and the color is a lot brighter than the one you saw on the video.”

“Really? Are you sure?” Neil stood up as Hide smirked at him.

“Course, I’m sure, I’m mega smart, aren’t I?”

“Hide...you….came to save me.” Neil whimpered as he walked towards his friend. “Hide!” Neil cried in his friend’s arms and hugged them. “I’m so glad to see you!”

“I’m glad too, but let’s get you out of here.” Hide took Neil’s hand and froze as it felt cold to the touch. “Oh man...here, Chimchar, can you stay close to Neil for me?” The Chimp Pokemon nodded as it stood on Neil’s head.

“Thanks, Hide.” 

“Of course, now...according to the map, we can cross the vents and try to find a way out of here.”

“How do we get out of the airship, Hide?”

“I…” Hide froze and blushed, “I don’t know…”

“Don’t know? I thought you were super smart?”

“I am, I just....was worried about you; that’s all.” Hide scratched his face and looked away. “You’re my best friend, after all.”

“Right...I’m sure we can find like an escape pod or something?” 

“Oh, right!” Hide pulled out his Poketech and flipped through the ship’s map. “There are escape pods, but they are on the other side of the ship…”

“Okay, then let’s find them!” Neil shouted as he followed Hide towards the vents.

“Rotom!” Hide shouted. “When Neil and I are in the vents, fly out towards me, okay?” Rotom nodded as Hide looked around the vents. “There!” Hide pointed to the ceiling, which had an open hatch. “Neil, I’ll boost you up!”

“Okay!” Neil climbed onto Hide’s hands and jumped up, and grabbed the hatch. “I got it!”

“Okay, just pull yourself-” Suddenly, the door opened, causing Rotom to fly out towards Hide. “Oh, no!” 

“There they are!” Sordward and Shielbert pointed at the two kids and laughed.

“Now, who do we have here?” 

“Neil, run!” Hide shouted as Sordward grabbed him by the shirt.

“Hide!” Neil shouted from the vents as he saw Hide struggle to break free. “Let him go!”

“Oh, no. I think not!” Sordward snapped his finger as Bronzong appeared and flashed its body, causing Rotom, Chimchar, Neil, and Hide to be frozen.

“Let me go!” Neil struggled as he floated next to Hide.

“I think not, little Wooloo.” Shieldbert scoffed as he stared at Hide. “This one, we won’t need...so how about we dispose of you first?” Shielbert grabbed Hide and walked him over to a nearby window.

“No! LET THEM GO!” Neil growled as Hide flailed his body around.

“So you’re just going to throw me out of the airship? You guys are monsters.”

“Monsters? US? Please...the real monsters are those two punks who took our fame from us...we are just reclaiming what’s ours again...even it means searching far and wide for other Legendary Pokemon to stop them.

“You won’t get away with this!” Hide shouted as the window opened in front of him.

“But, we already have!” Hide took a deep breath as he felt Shieldbert’s grip loosen on his shirt.

“Hide!” Neil shouted.

Suddenly, the airship began to rock back and forth, causing the twins to stumble.

“What’s going on?” Sordward looked up as he heard a loud roar. “It can’t be…”

“Brother...do you feel something warm all a sudden?” Shielbert looked outside as he saw something white zoom by the window.

_ ‘Is that?’  _ Hide quickly jumped down and ran towards Neil, who fell when Bronzong fell back.

“Neil!” Suddenly a column of flame shot out close to Hide, causing the airship to fall towards the ground. 

“Hide!” Neil grabbed his friend’s arm as the pair ran towards the nearby jail cell.

“Grab on!” Hide gripped the metal bars as the airship fell from the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Hide coughed as he rolled on his back. He slowly fluttered his eyes open and saw the wreckage of the airship in the water. 

_ ‘Where am I?’  _ Hide rolled over and saw that they were on the lower bridge of a strange tower. Hide sat up and froze as his glasses sported a small crack across them.

“Okay, I’m not dead...but how?” He looked around and felt a strange aura around himself that quickly faded away. “What was that?” Suddenly he heard a groan and turned his head. 

“Owww…” Neil rolled over and opened his eyes as he turned his head. “Hide?”

“Neil!” Hide crawled over to his friend and held him up. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I think so...my body aches, but I’m alive, I think!” Neil smiled as he stood up. “Where are we anyway?”

“We are at the base of Dragonspiral Tower…” Hide pushed up their glasses and pointed to the top. “According to Ms. Sonia, that’s where those clowns want to be.”

“Wait, Sonia?” Neil raised a brow as he stared at Hide. “You mean, my Papa’s mentor?”

“Yeah, we met her along the way to come rescue you!”

“We?”

“Yeah, your dads, your aunt, Sonia and myself!” Hide checked for his Pokemon and smiled as they were with him. “We were all about to jump in, but something prevented them from joining me...so I took it upon myself to find ya!” Hide chuckled and froze as Neil hugged him.

“I’m so glad you’re okay, I was scared that you wouldn’t find me.” Hide slowly brought their arms around Neil. 

“I mean, I just followed the Poketech that I gave you…”

“Oh!” Neil giggled as he stared at the watch. “I forgot that I still had this! But…” Neil frowned as he stared at the cracked screen of the Poketech. “Sorry about breaking it.”

“Eh, it’s okay. I got a million of them back at home.” Hide chuckled as he stared at Neil. “It’s good to see you again, Neil...I was afraid I wouldn’t make it on time.”

“Well, better late than never!” Neil smiled wide as he looked around the bridge. “So, now what?”

“Hmmm.” Hide glanced at his Poketech and sighed as it lost signal. “Darn, I don’t know how we can contact them...there must be something I can use…” Hide looked around and spotted a portable radio. “Ah-ha!” He ran towards it and looked at it. “It’s a bit damaged, but nothing I can’t fix…” Neil walked over and smiled as Hide examined the radio.

“Anything I can do to help? 

“Uh, maybe help me lift this thing?” Hide struggled as they tried to lift the box but fell back as it was too heavy for them.

“Maybe Haunter can help?” 

“Sounds good!” Hide nodded as Neil sent out his Pokemon. It flipped and smiled as it hugged Neil.

“Hey, buddy! I’m alright, don’t worry.” The boy giggled as he pointed to the radio. “Can you help us carry this?” Haunter nodded and lifted the box with one hand and floated near Neil. “Okay, now what?” Hide pushed up his glasses and crossed his arms.

“Now, we- Neil, watch out!” Suddenly a Shadow Ball flew towards the duo.

“Whoa!” Neil ducked as the attack soared above his head. 

“Brother, you missed!” Hide turned around and gasped as they saw Sordward and Shielbert standing on the opposite side of the bridge.

“It’s the clowns!” Neil shouted as the twins gritted their teeth.

“I don’t know how our airship got downed, but nothing will stop us from controlling these legendary Pokemon! Bronzong, use Shadow Ball!”

“Neil, come on!” Hide grabbed his friend’s arm and ran towards the tower. Suddenly the pair froze as a blue aura surrounded them.

“Hide, they caught us!” Neil gritted his teeth as the twins laughed and slowly walked towards them.

_ ‘I have to think of something!’  _ Hide grunted as they tried to move their arms but struggled as they fell back in place.

“We have you now!” 

Suddenly, a ball of mud flew from the waters and smacked Brozong away, causing the kids to land on their feet.

“What was that?” Neil looked behind his shoulder and spotted the pink Shellos that he saw back at Sinnoh. “Shellos?” The Sea Slug Pokemon jumped out of the water and landed on Neil’s head and smiled as he laughed. “Wow, it is you!”

“It followed you all the way over here?” Hide raised a brow as Neil held the Pokemon in his hands.

“I guess when I got captured, it stayed with me….but it must’ve escaped when I got thrown in the cell! I’m glad you’re okay!” Neil hugged Shellos and giggled when it splashed him with slime.

“Yeah, that’s great.” Hide shivered as he eyed the slime. Suddenly he spotted the twins running towards them. “Neil, let’s go; we can talk about this later!” He grabbed his friend’s arm and ran inside the tower.

“But they will just follow us!” Neil looked back and gasped as Shellos jumped from his arms and spat out a wall of muddy water, washing the twins and their Pokemon away. “Whoa, you’re quite the strong one, aren’t ya?” Neil smiled as Shellos hopped in place. “I’ll keep you!”

“Neil, less talking, more running!” Hide dragged Neil into the tower as storm clouds loomed over.

Hide panted as he fell on his bottom. “That was close…you alright, Neil?”

“Yeah, but…” Neil looked up at the old walls of the tower and spotted a flight of stairs that winded towards the top. “This place is so old...I wonder what they used it for?”

“Didn’t you read Sonia’s books?”

“I mean, my Papa read them to me, but I don’t remember hearing anything about a tower, though.”

“Here, let me explain. Long ago, there was a single dragon used by twin heroes...but each of them had different views on life...truth from one, and ideals for the other…” Neil sat down and smiled as Hide continued. “Legend says that the two heroes conflicting views split the dragon into two...Reshiram signified truth while Zekrom signified ideals...it is said that these two Pokemon are kept and sealed here during the war...what war is something I don’t know.”

“Wow, Hide, that was amazing!” Neil stood up as Hide blushed and scratched his face.

“Thanks...I did a lot of reading from time to time.” He laughed and scratched the back of his head and froze as he remembered. 

_ ‘Wait...we saw those two Pokemon before...or at least this area feels familiar…’ _

“Hide, do you hear that?” 

“Hear what?” Hide looked around and cupped his ears and heard nothing but silence.

“I hear a voice...it’s calling to us…” Neil pointed to the top of the tower and stared at it. “I hear two voices…”

“Voices? Are you sure you didn’t hit your head-”

_ ‘Two Heroes…’  _ Hide froze as his ears rang.

“Wait...I hear it too.”

“See, I told you I’m not crazy!”

“I never said you were…” Hide chuckled as he looked at the stairs. “You think we should follow it?” Neil shrugged as Haunter lifted the radio.

“It beats staying here...let’s go see what’s up!”

“Right…” Hide watched as Neil climbed the stairs and followed suit. Their footsteps were echoing in the quiet tower.


End file.
